Cinderella (character)/Gallery/Films and Television
Images of Cinderella in motion picture and television productions. Films ''Cinderella cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-22.jpg|9-year-old Cinderella with her Father, Major and Bruno Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-66.jpg|Young Cinderella mourning her father's death Cinderella-175.png cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-290.jpg Cinderella-390.png Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-472.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-504.jpg Cinderella-512.png Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-562.jpg Cinderella-623.png Cinderella-647.png Cinderella-672.png Cinderella-761.png|Cinderella freeing Gus Cinderella-795.png Cinderella-820.png Cinderella-856.png Cinderella-875.png cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-933.jpg Cinderella-928.png Cinderella-1008.png Cinderella-1140.png cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1170.jpg|Cinderella with Bruno Cinderella-1220.jpg Cinderella-1227.jpg Cinderella-1264.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-1299.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1679.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-2258.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-2331.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-2534.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3000.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3090.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3113.jpg Cinderella-take-an-invitation.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3157.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3312.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3395.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3399.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3429.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3464.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4514.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4538.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4593.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4628.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4661.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4672.jpg Cinderellla_getting_picked_on_by_her_stepmother_over_her_dress.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4684.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4712.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4760.jpg|Cinderella's dress ripped to tatters. Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4860.jpg|Cinderella's lament. Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4940.jpg|Fairy Godmother comforts her. Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5031.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5041.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5105.jpg|Cinderella and Fairy Godmother Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5127.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5333.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5367.jpg|"But don't you think my dress--?" cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5386.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5391.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5416.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5422.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5434.jpg|"Did you ever see such a beautiful dress?" Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5444.png|"And look -- glass slippers." Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5451.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5472.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5500.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5503.jpg Fairy-Godmother-Scene-10.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5720.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5858.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6132.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6145.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6284.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6291.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6321.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6475.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6512.jpg|"I'm sorry. I guess I forgot about everything." cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6532.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6555.jpg|Jaq and Gus point out the glass slipper--the only thing left from the magic. Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6563.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6581.jpg|"Oh, thank you. Thank you so much for everything." Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-7002.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-7250.jpg|Cinderella in a daze. Cinderella Shocked.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8071.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8453.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8519.jpg|"You see, I have the other slipper." Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8538.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8566.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8583.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8603.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8629.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8642.jpg|Cinderella living happily ever after in the first film. Cinderella II: Dreams Come True Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-430.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-439.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-571.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-647.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-678.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-701.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-728.jpg File:Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps_com-743.jpg|"Oh, Bruno!" *giggles* Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-786.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-872.jpg|How does a cheese omelet sound? Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-946.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-978.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1014.jpg|Cinderella gets dressed '' as a princess '' Cinderella2- dress up.jpg Cinderella2 dress up part 2.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1108.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1164.jpg Cinderella and prudence.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1222.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1224.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1285.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1293.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1326.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1407.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1454.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1485.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1579.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1634.jpg|Cinderella crying Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1673.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1691.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1710.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1722.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1749.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1758.jpg Cinderella_with_invitations.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1842.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1875.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1885.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1985.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1989.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1999.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2087.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2129.jpg cinderella_by_window.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2133.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2153.jpg cinderella two.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2160.jpg cinderella_formal.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2192.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2207.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2230.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2253.jpg cinderella_with_rose.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2303.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2387.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2418.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2499.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2523.jpg|Cinderella with Prince Charming, the King and Prudence Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2535.jpg|I think we're going to be great friends. Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2591.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2608.jpg|"Someday I'll get this princess thing right?" cinderella_and_charming.jpg cinderella_smelling_flowers.jpg cinderella_by_flowers.jpg cinderella with hanky.jpg cinderella writing.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-3883.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-3984.jpg cinderella_flowers.jpg cinderella shocked.jpg cinderella_yellow_dress.jpg cinderella with birds.jpg cinderella holding a basket.jpg cinderella (2).jpg|Whistling cinderella (3).jpg cinderella by leaves.jpg cinderella arms crossed.jpg cinderella ((5)).jpg cinderella (6).jpg cinderella smiling.jpg cinderella (4).jpg cinderella and birds.jpg cinderella II.jpg cinderella singing song.jpg cinderella on a horse.jpg cinderella singing.jpg cinderella walking down stairs.jpg cinderella with book.jpg cinderella with dress.jpg cinderella (5).jpg cinderella with hair brush.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7710.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7714.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7901.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7950.jpg Cinderella III: A Twist in Time Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-24.jpg|"That girl was me!" Cinderella & Prince Charming - A Twist in Time (11).jpg Cinderella & Prince Charming - A Twist in Time (12).jpg Cinderella & Prince Charming - A Twist in Time (13).jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-71.jpg|You found my shoes! Cinderella & Prince Charming - A Twist in Time (14).jpg Cinderella & Prince Charming - A Twist in Time (15).jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-320.jpg CinderellaIII-12.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-407.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-409.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-925.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1156.jpg|Cinderella and Lady Tremaine Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1288.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1402.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1420.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1435.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1572.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1603.jpg Cinderella-twist-time-14.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1784.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1776.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1746.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1732.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1783.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1801.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1803.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1813.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1814.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1816.jpg Cinderella-twist-time-1.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-2659.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-2685.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-2742.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-2749.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-2991.jpg|Cinderella with Jaq and Gus Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-4015.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-4124.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-4375.jpg|Cinderella disguises herself as a castle maid in ''Cinderella III: A Twist in Time Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-4555.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-5746.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-5807.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-5998.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6013.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6027.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6057.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6080.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6323.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6513.jpg|Cinderella teleported into a demonic pumpkin carriage cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6632.jpg|"We need to stop this thing!" Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6667.jpg|Cinderella trying to get out of the warped pumpkin cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6694.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6758.jpg|"Lucifer! Let him go!" cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6789.jpg|"Bad kitty!" cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6841.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6843.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6899.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6908.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6914.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7063.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7171.jpeg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7177.jpeg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7238.jpg|Cinderella's look of amazement as Anastasia refuses to marry the Prince Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7329.jpg|"STOP! NO MORE!" Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7330.jpg|Cinderella defends Anastasia for her honesty. Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7339.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7342.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7422.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7500.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7506.jpg|Cinderella and Anastasia reconcile. Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7519.jpg|Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo! Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7595.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7597.jpg|"Thank you!" Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7615.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7626.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7648.jpg|"I do" Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7661.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7665.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7692.jpg|Cinderella and Prince Charming get married in Cinderella III: A Twist in Time. Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7704.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6081.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1114.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1182.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1496.jpg Cinderella & Prince Charming - A Twist in Time (7).jpg Cinderella & Prince Charming - A Twist in Time (6).jpg Cinderella & Prince Charming - A Twist in Time (5).jpg Cinderella & Prince Charming - A Twist in Time (4).jpg Cinderella & Prince Charming - A Twist in Time (3).jpg Cinderella & Prince Charming - A Twist in Time (2).jpg Cinderella & Prince Charming - A Twist in Time (1).jpg Cinderella & Prince Charming - A Twist in Time (10).jpg Cinderella & Prince Charming - A Twist in Time (9).jpg Cinderella & Prince Charming - A Twist in Time (8).jpg Cinderella upset.jpg CinderellaIII-04.jpg Cinderella & Prince Charming - A Twist in Time (16).jpg ''Cinderella (2015 film) Hr Cinderella 1.jpg Cinderella 2015 14.jpg Cinderella 2015 13.jpg Cinderella 2015 12.JPG Cinderella 2015 11.JPG Cinderella 2015 10.jpg Cinderella 2015 7.JPG Cinderella 2015 5.JPG Cinderella 2015 4.jpg Cinderella 2015 2.jpg Cinderell-2015-disneyscreencaps.com-5974.jpg Cinderella 2015 15.jpg Cinderell-2015-disneyscreencaps.com-6136.jpg Cinderella 2015 21.jpg Cinderella 2015 18.jpg Cinderella 2015 20.jpg Cinderella 2015 19.JPG Cinderella 2015 17.jpg Cinderella 2015 30.jpg Cinderella 2015 28.jpg Cinderella 2015 27.jpg Cinderella 2015 22.jpg Cinderella 2015 43.jpg Cinderella 2015 38.jpg Cinderella 2015 36.jpg Cinderella 2015 35.jpg Cinderella 2015 32.jpg Disney_movie_cinderella_2015_screenshot_of_cinderella.png Cinderella 2015 56.jpg Cinderella 2015 55.jpg Cinderella 2015 54.jpg Cinderella 2015 50.jpg Cinderella 2015 49.jpg Cinderella 2015 47.jpg Cinderella 2015 59.jpg Cinderella 2015 57.jpg Cinderell-2015-disneyscreencaps.com-6947.jpg Cinderell-2015-disneyscreencaps.com-9728.jpg Ralph Breaks the Internet Ralph Breaks The Internet 49.jpg ralphbreaksinternet-animationscreencaps.com-6399.jpg Vanellope and the disney princesses.jpg|Cinderella in ''Ralph Breaks the Internet Ralph Breaks The Internet 57.jpg|She is not afraid to use a glass slipper Ralph Breaks The Internet 59.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 63.jpg|"Do animals talk to you?" Ralph Breaks the Internet 133.png Ralph Breaks the Internet 134.png RBTI - Casual Princesses (1).png RBTI - Casual Princesses (2).png RBTI - Casual Princesses (3).png|"So this is love." Ralph Breaks the Internet Sweater Princesses.jpg ralphbreaksinternet-animationscreencaps.com-6672.jpg|Cinderella Cringes by Vanellope's singing as Pocahontas goes speechless and Meeko shrieks RBTI - The Princesses spot Ralph.jpg|"A big strong man in need of rescuing!" RBTI - Dress-net (1).jpg RBTI - Dress-net (2).jpg RBTI - Ralph Meets the Princesses.jpg RBTI - Ralph Meets the Princesses (2).jpg Television ''House of Mouse Cinderella with prince charming.jpg|Cinderella looking annoyed Tigger in house of mouse.jpg Cenicienta ofrece calabaza Mickey.png Mery in House of Mouse.jpg CinderellaBelleAurora-House of Villains.jpg The Fates-House of Villains07.jpg Queen of Hearts-House of Villains06.jpg House Of Mouse - The Stolen Cartoons and a Missing Shoe.jpg Cinderellahouseofmouse1.png Cinderella surprised.PNG Cinderella's feet.PNG Sofia the First Sofia and Cinderella.JPG|Cinderella as seen in ''Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess Cinderella-Sofia-the-first.jpg|"Your Amulet brought me here. It links all the princesses whoever wore it, and when one of us is in trouble, another will come to help. Why are you so sad, Sofia?" Truesisters.jpg Cinderella-Sofia-the-First-2jpg.jpg Cinderella-in-Sofia-the-First-4.png Cinderella-in-Sofia-the-First-3.png Cinderella-in-Sofia-the-First-5.png|"Only you can do that, but I think I can help you find your way." Cinderella-in-Sofia-the-First-6.png Cinderella-in-Sofia-the-First-7.png Cinderella-in-Sofia-the-First-8.png Cinderella-in-Sofia-the-First-9.png Cinderella_and_Sofia.jpg Cinderella-in-Sofia-the-First-11.png Cinderella-in-Sofia-the-First-12.png|"Perhaps, all she needs is a second chance." Cinderella-in-Sofia-the-First-10.png Cinderella_Sofia_the_First_13.png|"You could be True Sisters." Forever Royal (20).png Sofia the First Forever Royal - The Disney Princesses (1).jpg Sofia the First Forever Royal - The Disney Princesses (2).jpg ''Mickey Mouse (TV series) Mickey-mouse-croissant-de-triomphe-12.jpg|Cinderella and Prince Charming with Mickey Mouse in "Croissant de Triomphe". Once Upon a Time First Iteration Poor Cinderella.jpg|Jessy Schram as Cinderella Once Upon a Time - 6x03 - The Other Shoe - Invitation Arriving.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x03 - The Other Shoe - Cinderella's Dress.jpg|Cinderella with her mothers dress Once Upon a Time - 6x03 - The Other Shoe - Cinderella and Gus.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x03 - The Other Shoe - Cinderella and Prince Thomas Dancing.jpg Thomas-and-cinderella.png|Cinderella and Prince Thomas on their wedding day Cinderella_and_Snow_White.jpg|Cinderella with her friend Snow White Cinderella & Snow White.jpg|Cinderella & Snow White Ouat-1_4-cinderella-and-rumpel1.jpg|Cinderella finds out the terms of her deal with Rumplestiltskin Once Upon a Time - 1x04 - The Price of Gold - Cinderella.png|A pregnant Cinderella with Prince Thomas Onceuponatime.jpg Ashley Boyd.png Once Upon a Time - 6x03 - The Other Shoe - Ashley.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x03 - The Other Shoe - Ashley with Rifle.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x03 - The Other Shoe - Emma Healing Ashley.jpg|Emma heals Ashley Second Iteration Once Upon a Time - 7x09 - One Little Tear - Saving Ella.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x01 - Hyperion Heights - Cinderella Fallen.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x01 - Hyperion Heights - Henry and Cinderella.jpg|Cinderella meets Henry Once Upon a Time - 7x01 - Hyperion Heights - Cinderella.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x01 - Hyperion Heights - Cinderella Motorbiking.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x03 - The Garden of Forking Paths - Cinderella and Tiana.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x03 - The Garden of Forking Paths - Resistance.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x03 - The Garden of Forking Paths - Cinderella and Regina.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x06 - Wake Up Call - Henry and Ella.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x08 - Pretty in Blue - Henry and Ella.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x08 - Pretty in Blue - Henry Cinderella Arrive.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x08 - Pretty in Blue - Henry and Shrinking Ella.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x08 - Pretty in Blue - Henry Cinderella Kiss.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x16 - Breadcrumbs - Trio And Drunk.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x16 - Breadcrumbs - Proposal.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x12 - A Taste of the Heights - Heroes.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x12 - A Taste of the Heights - Ella, Tiana, Hook Vs. Naveen.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x10 - The Eighth Witch - Lucy Birthday.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x10 - The Eighth Witch - Caasting Curse.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x01 - Hyperion Heights - Jacinda Vs. Boss.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x01 - Hyperion Heights - Jacinda and Lucy.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x01 - Hyperion Heights - Jacinda and Henry.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x02 - A Pirate's Life - Ivy and Jacinda.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x02 - A Pirate's Life - Sabina and Jacinda.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x03 - The Garden of Forking Paths - Jacinda at Roni's.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x03 - The Garden of Forking Paths - Jacinda and Victoria.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x03 - The Garden of Forking Paths - Jacinda and Crowd.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x06 - Wake Up Call - Jacinda.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x07 - Eloise Gardener - Jacinda Lucy.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x08 - Pretty in Blue - Jacinda, Henry and Nick.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x08 - Pretty in Blue - Jacinda Nick.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x09 - One Little Tear - Victoria Gives Custody.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x09 - One Little Tear - Nick and Jacinda.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x10 - The Eighth Witch - Jacinda Sabine.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x10 - The Eighth Witch - Jacinda and Henry.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x13 - Knightfall - Jacinda and Lucy.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x13 - Knightfall - Ivy and Jacinda.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x16 - Breadcrumbs - Jacinda and Henry.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x17 - Chosen - Jacinda Thinking.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x19 - Flower Child - Henry Jacinda Kiss.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x20 - Flower Child - Board.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x20 - Flower Child - Sabine, Drew and Jacinda.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x21 - Homecoming - Family.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x21 - Homecoming - Trapped Jacinda and Lucy.jpg Miscellaneous Cinderella Tiyldd.png|Cinderella in ''Walt Disney anthology series series CinderellaOW1.png|Cinderella alongside Grumpy in Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Cinderella Cameo.PNG|Cinderella's cameo in Teacher's Pet: The Movie Princesses at Disney Water Parks.png|Cinderella in a Disney Water Park commercial Ralph Breaks the Internet Disney Princesses.jpg Princesses takes wefie-2.jpg Princesses-takes-wefie.jpg Princesses-takes-wefie-3.jpg Princesses-takes-wefie-4.jpg Cinderella - Walt Disney World Commercial.jpg|Cinderella in a Walt Disney World Commercial Donald Duck with Disney Princesses.png|Cinderella with Snow White, Aurora and Donald Duck Category:Character galleries Category:Cinderella galleries Category:Sofia the First galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Disney Princess galleries Category:Once Upon a Time galleries Category:Wreck-It Ralph galleries Category:Walt Disney anthology series episodes